


The Monster They Created

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cersei dies, Character Death, Gen, King Robb, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Princess Sansa, Robb has conquered the Iron Throne, Robb's Alive, Sansa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her brother takes King's Landing, Sansa has a surprising reaction to Cersei's execution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster They Created

“Wait,” Sansa whispers to Robb, halting him mid-swing. He turns to her, confused, but she says nothing as she descends the steps. The crowd watches her in fascination and true silence.

 

“Sansa?” Robb asks her, but Sansa ignores him, her eyes on the disgraced Lannister Queen.

 

The crowd takes a sharp breath when Sansa starts to sing. Her voice is soft but strong and haunting. _“And who are you? The proud lord said, that I must bow so low.”_

 

Sansa stops only when she is standing in front of her former mentor. Cersei is looking up at her with hate filled eyes, watching the auburn haired princess’s every move.

 

_“Only a cat, of a different coat, that’s all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, and mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours.”_

Cersei’s glare did nothing to stop the oldest Stark daughter as she slowly sinks so she is at eye level with the Lannister Queen.

 

_“Ans so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere, but now the rains weep o’er his hall, with no one there to hear.”_

 

Sansa’s steel eyes sparkle with smug amusement as they briefly flicker to Tywin Lannister, waiting in the line of those to be executed. While his face is neutral to her taunt, the crowd can still see the flicker of anger behind his Lannister eyes.

 

_“Yes now the rains week o’er his hall, and not a soul to here.”_

 

Sansa’s song hangs in the air for a moment, the world silent around her.

 

“I _won_ ,” Sansa says with a smirk, visibly delighted by the sneer Cersei gives her.

 

Finally Sansa stands, amusement gleaming in her Tully eyes as she stares down at the woman that allowed her torment for so long.

 

“Sansa,” Robb tells her, ready to end the spectacle and finish with it, but she does not move. Never breaking eye contact with Cersei, she tells him to do it. He pauses for a moment, but realizing his sister is not going to move he raises his sword and swings it down, separating Cersei’s head from her body.

 

The blood squirts in all directions, splattering across Sansa’s gown. The head falls and rolls to land against Sansa’s purple shoe. As the blood begins to pool, Sansa still doesn’t move, allowing the edge of her dress to stain red by the former Queen’s blood.

 

It frightens Robb when Sansa looks up, smiling wide as she gathers her skirts in her hands and steps over the blood to leave the platform. Her two sworn swords trail behind her but everyone else remains frozen. The blood is still wet on the edge of her gown and leaves a trail as it drags against the stone behind her.

 

As Robb watches her leave, he nearly weeps for the sister he fears dead and the monster they created in her place.


End file.
